


Follow Your Heart

by maderi



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Gabe was a cool dad, Gabriel Reyes appears - Freeform, Genji Shimada appears, Hana Song appears, Hanzo being insecure, Hanzo is crushing hard, Jack being good, Jack is "over it", Jesse McCree appears - Freeform, Jesse is Jesse, M/M, Reinhardt Willhelm appears, Sombra appears, fluff?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-14
Updated: 2018-02-14
Packaged: 2019-03-22 17:58:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,281
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13769508
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/maderi/pseuds/maderi
Summary: Jack had done it all, he'd loved and lost and loved again. Hanzo had done that too, but he'd never allowed himself to love again. He'd never been more petrified in his life at the prospect of pursuing happiness with the loudmouthed cowboy.





	Follow Your Heart

**Author's Note:**

  * For [The Reaplet](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=The+Reaplet).



> I am so sorry for being late...  
> Hope you had a wonderful Valentine's day though!

“I’m over it.” Jack answered, voice low and absolute - the finality in the words almost deafening to Hanzo’s ears. 

“How?” He still pushed. 

Jack sighed as he looked out over the watchpoint, the glittering sea, and the setting sun. He’d spent years getting to this point, but the end it was where he belonged. Home was where the heart was after all. 

“Gabe and I..- What happened between us was our biggest obstacle, a test that I failed miserably. What followed ruined not only what we had, but everything around us. We got Jesse out, Genji too, but a lot of good people lost their lives because of us.” Jack’s eyes scanned the constructions below the cliff they sat on, mapping out, searching, gathering information he no longer needed. 

“My pride wouldn’t let me see past what I thought was right and Gabriel’s prejudice blinded him much in the same way. We spent so many years fighting each other, both before and after Zurich. But when it came down to it, we both failed to follow through. Over time we learned to trust again.” The soft lift of Jack’s thin lips touched something inside Hanzo. The older man really loved the Reaper unconditionally. 

“When Winston called, Gabriel answered. I had no chance but to follow.”

Hanzo grunted in affirmation. He didn’t understand how two people that had hurt each other so much could find common ground once more, find trust and pick up the love they once shared. 

The booming laughter of Jesse’s voice flew through the air, none too gently rocking Hanzo out of his thoughts. The stench of his cigarette followed shortly after, making his own lips lift into something resembling a smile. 

“How is your pursuit of Jesse going?” Jack’s gravel voice scraped through Hanzo’s moment of fondness, making his jaw tighten while his constant frown once more took its place upon his face. 

“It is...- a challenge.” He started, trying hard to find the right words. 

“McCree is a very eccentric man. I am not yet sure how to go about him.”

Jack’s only response was to snort, making Hanzo’s frown deepened as he turned to stare at the old Strike Commander. 

“You do not agree?” He asked in genuine confusion. 

“I do. We..- Gabe and I practically raised him. He stumbled upon Jesse during a Blackwatch raid on the Deadlock gang when Jesse was still a teenager. Back then he was horrible, a step away from getting every agent in Overwatch to “accidentally” kill him.” Jack smiled fondly at the memory of the lanky, insecure teen. 

“Gabe quickly became the “cool dad” while I played the part of the strict one. It wasn’t always like that, but Gabe and Jesse forged a bond so strong, they truly became family in every sense of the word. Jesse made friends, fell in and out of love, built an even bigger family and then found a brother in Genji. I remember he wouldn’t leave his side for the longest time.”

At that information, Hanzo hung his head, ashamed of the faith he had doomed his brother to endure.

“They both found a friend in Moira, the..-” Jack stumbled over the words, the memories and feelings still sore on the subject. “the scientist. Though they disagreed with her methods, they found common ground. Shared a friendship unlike..-” 

Harsh swearing and an angry shout of “Sombra!” and “What in tarnation!” disrupted Jack’s train of thoughts, demanding his eyes to search for the source of the commotion. 

On the ground a small distance away, Gabriel lay sprawled on the ground, Jesse not too far behind him as a door stood open on the path they were walking. Pleased and bubbling cackling could be heard nearby as in a purple and pink flash, Sombra and Hana emerged, hiding behind the nearest wall, smug grins in place. 

Jack obviously couldn’t hold in the laughter as a second later it boomed out above them. Hanzo could feel his stomach cripple as laughter snuck its way out of his mouth too. The two men on the ground looked perfectly ridiculous where they lay, Gabe ghosting away after the two girls who screamed as they ran away from the older man. 

Jesse bent down to pick up his hat and with a dip of his head towards Hanzo, he joined the chase for the two girls. Hanzo smiled fondly at the fool taking a shortcut and disappearing from sight. 

“You should tell him.” Jack said beside him as he rose to stand, hands dusting off his cargos. 

“You might not get another chance.”

“I will...consider your advice.” Hanzo replied thoughtfully. 

“You deserve happiness as much as I do. I got a second chance at it, don’t let yours pass you by. Genji will be more reluctant to forgive you if you give up on happiness, then he was forgiving what happened between you.” Jack’s words stung a bit, but as the older man started the climb down the cliff side, Hanzo couldn’t help but admit that he was right. This new calm and peace that his brother had found had changed him in so many ways. Forgiveness had never been in any Shimada’s nature, but maybe it was time for him to follow his brother’s path now.  
“McCree has not yet forgiven me for my sins, Mr. Morrison.”

“He might not agree with what you did or the reasons behind it, but the boy is a goner, Hanzo. He wouldn’t have given you the time of day if he didn’t care. Go to him. Don’t let him slip away too.”

Jack was right. As much as Hanzo hated to admit it, the older man's advice always seemed to speak the truth. He had helped him connect with Genji when his self-loathing had told him to pull away. He had helped him befriend many of the Overwatch agents and Hanzo bet that Jack was right about this too. 

He sat on his little post for another hour before climbing down. Dinner would be right around the corner by now, he might as well get to it and take the first step towards his new life with a full stomach. 

Entering the mess hall, the loud boom of Reinhard’s laugh met him, along with a mouthwatering smell of spices. Gabriel stood in the kitchen, stirring in a huge kettle, Jack draped over his back, arms holding him tight with his head resting on the other man’s shoulder. 

Hanzo walked over to the long table, looking at the unoccupied seats. As usual, the seat beside Genji was empty, an unspoken rule that it belonged to Hanzo. His heart was running wild as he walked in a different direction, eventually sitting down beside Jesse. 

The cowboy turned towards him, a broad smile across his face. Hanzo could feel his cheeks burning as he stared down at the table. Lifting his eyes he found Genji’s pleased smile, eyes crinkling at the corners, knowing. He looked up further, meeting Jack and Gabriel’s eyes, they both nodded at him. Hanzo scoffed a little, feeling ridiculous. 

“Gabe makes the best chili in the world, you’ll never want to eat another’s again.” A husky voice whispered in his ear as a heavy hand draped itself across his shoulders, the cigarette smell rolling over him.

 

Looking up, Jesse’s face was so close to him, eyes dancing in the low light. Hanzo lowered his eyes to stare at the full lips. They slowly formed into a lovely smile, and looking up proved to Hanzo that the beautiful brown eyes waiting for him, knew exactly what he was thinking. Hanzo’s heart skipped as the other man leaned in...

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed this!


End file.
